Preludes of War
by LucianSalesia
Summary: It's always difficult to ask for help. It's even more difficult not knowing how to ask. AU


Okay, so this is set in Castiel's search for God days (So beginning 5th season of SPN) and somewhere after the 2nd season of Leverage.

Hope you enjoy, it's just a snippet of something, really.

**Preludes of War**

"_Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men, it is the music of a people who will not be slaves again-"_

"You know, you even humming that song is not a good sign." Eliot turned towards the man interrupting his half mumbled melody. It hadn't even been loud enough to get heard by anyone except people standing right next to him, because of the background noise of McRory's. The hitter's face split in a grin as he stopped glaring almost playfully at the interruption. He opened his arms for a quick hug and a back-pounding.

"Dean! God, how long has that been?" he pulled back and hazel eyes sparkled down at him.

"Too long, El." Eliot signalled the barkeeper for another beer and sat it down in front of the young hunter. Dean smiled in thanks and drank half the bottle in one go. Eliot raised an eye-brow at that but didn't comment. He waited for a moment before pushing.

"So, this a coincidence, or you need something, Spades?" it got him a sigh and Eliot promptly scanned the room for threats, he should have done that the moment Dean had appeared, but he trusted the guy. He cursed himself as his eyes fell on a man, barely taller than himself, who stood still like a statue with unnaturally blue eyes.

"I need your help-" Dean whispered but hesitated to speak further at the look in Eliot's eyes. The betrayal.

"Man, you brought an angel here?" he took a step away from Dean. "_Here?_" the last word more a hiss than a word. Dean opened his mouth to say something, then decided to say something else.

"Yes, Eliot listen, he wont do anything, okay? He's just here because he wouldn't let me come without back-up." Dean winced even as the words left his mouth. Eliot narrowed his eyes.

"Next time you want something, Spades, don't bring any birds along." with that he left, making sure the angel was always in his sight.

Dean sighed heavily as Eliot disappeared into the back-rooms of the bar. The hunter felt Cas move closer now that El was gone. Dean took another large gulp of his beer.

"It does not seem to have went well." Cas said, his tone slightly confused and worried. Dean smiled.

"Yeah, he's no fan of guardian angels." the angel blinked and his blue eyes focused on him.

"I can understand that, he makes me uncomfortable as well." Dean frowned at that. He shook his head, knowing he would just get more questions if he asked.

"Another reason I told you to stay away from this meeting."the young hunter said and Castiel's expression grew harder as he answered.

"I would never leave you unprotected when confronting one of the fates, it's too dangerous." Dean rolled his eyes at that.

"Oh, come on Cas, he lost all of that mojo a long time ago." summer sky blue eyes silenced him.

"His voice still has power, he is still the most powerful oracle on earth. Do not underestimate him just because he is a friend."

"Yeah, whatever, we still need him for your search, don't we?" Dean asked pointedly. Cas stance got reluctant, but he nodded. "See? I'll have to talk to him alone, look around you Cas, is this a place under the influence of a fate?"

The angel did look at the people sitting at the tables, talking, flirting and drinking. It was a soft atmosphere, warm, comfortable, home. He looked for the tell tale signs on the souls of the people, some had the slight hint of a suggestion on them, but it wasn't suppressing their free will. Castiel came to a decision. He should have done this different, without getting Deans help with this.

"I will talk to him." he said and Dean's eyes widened, shaking his head he protested.

"No, no, no, no, Cas, He doesn't like your kind at all, I don't think that this is a good way to-" he stopped as Castiel just disappeared on the sound of wings, without anyone but him noticing. "-get his help with this." Dean finished haltingly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eliot had just reached his house, still humming and murmuring under his breath, as he was stopped in his tracks by the sudden appearance of cerulean eyes in front of him. The door fell shut behind him from its momentum and he dropped the keys into the bowl by the door, then he took a step back.

"Thursday." he said, his voice neutral and forcibly calm.

"Delphi." Cas answered in the same tone. Introductions done Eliot moved around the angel and slipped out of his coat. "I need your help." Eliot raised a brow at that in surprise.

"Oh, coming personally now?" Eliot mocked, Castiel swallowed and moved after the oracle as he moved into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Castiel looked up to the ceiling and back down towards the floor, no-one had probably ever seen him so flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry for sending Dean, for using your trust for him against you, and... I'm sorry that I have disturbed your Sanctuary."

Eliot's grey-blue eyes studied him for a moment, before he shrugged and moved through the kitchen, still humming slightly.

"What do you need?"he asked eventually, as he got several fresh tomatoes from the fridge and picked some herbs from the pots by the window.

"I need the location of God." Castiel answered and Eliot nearly dropped the knife in his hand, which would have been bad, because it was a ceramic knife. He snorted in disbelief and couldn't help himself.

"What, did you lose Him?Did He got stolen? Maybe He's just on vacation." Castiel stepped forward.

"Delphi-"

"Eliot." Cas was interrupted and he nodded in understanding.

"Eliot, I'm serious, I need to find Him." Eliot put everything down and washed his hands, before he stepped into Castiel's personal space. He lifted his hand up to the angels neck and pulled at the leather cord there, until the amulet was in the open. His fingertips followed the cord until they encountered ice-cold metal.

"Haven't you already found him?" the oracle said, his voice soft and warm, barely a question. Castiel frowned, shaking his head. He didn't understand.

"No, I wouldn't be here if-" he was shut up with a pointed look. Eliot nodded slowly.

"The amulet warms when God is near, it has been warm once in the time you have worn it around your neck, Thursday." Strong hands landed on the angels shoulders and the last thing Castiel heard before he was pushed into flight was a chuckled sentence.

"Think about it, angel."

Eliot turned around to continue cutting the tomatoes, relishing in the smell and looking forward to the final product. Without noticing he filled the silence with his voice.

"_When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes..."_

FIN

And? Do you know who's God?^^ no insult to any religions intended, of course. Please review!

The song Eliot sings is : Can you hear the people sing? from the musical Les Miserables.


End file.
